


Love in the eyes of the devil

by Love_JM



Category: Jim Moriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, Anger, Cute, Don't Judge, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evil, F/M, First Book, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Help, Love, Moriarty - Freeform, Moriarty comforting you, Rage, Relationship(s), Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, Strong Language, but cute, in this book anyway, no one can resist such a cute face, relationships, well maybe not Sherlock, which is to be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_JM/pseuds/Love_JM
Summary: You live with Sherlock Holmes the Consulting Detective, you have known each other since University but when you are working alone one night and you meet someone new what might happen?





	1. Meeting with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all begins

It was late on a Friday evening and you were doing your usual routine. Sitting down in your chair drinking a nice cup of tea in your favourite mug. Sherlock was busy yelling about his new case and throwing papers around the living room. Somehow over the years you have known you have drowned all of this. 

You had met in your University chemistry class, you were fascinated how his brain worked and how he could know so much. He tutored you and now your  _almost_ as smart as him, as he always likes to point out. It was about 2 years after you both graduated and you were looking to move to London and get a job. You decided to get a job and commute until you had collected enough money for a flat or meet someone you could share with, that's when one day you were working and saw Sherlock again. You decided to move in after he explained that his old roommate John Watson was now married and had a child so moved out and he needed someone to help pay the rent. You had now been living with the 'Consulting Detective' for 5 years. It had been so busy but you weren't complaining. 

You had gotten bored of staring into space and you had finished the cup of tea. You decided to go to bed and fell peacefully into a deep sleep. 

The next morning you had just finished getting ready when you checked your phone for the time and any missed messages from friends, not that you had many that are still in contact with you. You looked at the time and realized you were really late. 

"Fuck... right, I need to go now, I'll see you later Sherlock!" you yelled before running out the door and locking it behind you. 

You had managed to get to St. Barts morgue only a few minutes late however your boss, Shelley, was still mad at you. She had told you that if you were late again she'd have to fire you! 

~

It was almost the end of your shift when Sherlock forcefully opened the door. "(Y/N) I need your help. I need to see the body of James D. Sully." He yelled out. 

"Hold on I'll lead you too him" you said,

~ 

After Sherlock had inspected the body he stayed behind to talk to you. "So you're all alone during your 5 hour shift apart from when I or someone else come to see you?" 

"Yeah pretty much Sherlock" 

"But why, you should be with someone all the time who makes you happy!" He said 

"Well when I get home I still have you, unless you're out during one of your cases," 

"So sometimes you don't see people that aren't dead for a day at a time!?" He asks you, guilt written all over his face

"Sherlock it's okay, I don't mind sometimes, but when I come home and I'm in a bad mood can you not shout at me?" 

"Of course, I... I'm so sorry (Y/N)" He pulled you into a hug and kissed your cheek. "I never meant to hurt you!" 

"It's OK Sherlock, my shift is now over, I need to file a bit of paperwork. I'll meet you at home, yeah?" 

"Sure, be safe and I'll see you in a little bit"

With that Sherlock left. 

You had just gotten outside the building when a man approached, he was dressed in a suit and his hair was slicked back. You smiled and he smiled back.  
"Hello..."  
"(Y/N)" you said  
"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" He said kissing your hand  
"What's your name?" You asked  
"Jim" He replied  
"It's lovely to meet you too Jim"  
"Would you like to grab some coffee at your lunch break tomorrow?"  
"I would like that, here, this is my number" You said handing him a small scrap of paper with your number scribbled on it  
"Here let me put mine into your phone!" He said  
You let him put his number into your phone then he passed it back to you  
"Thanks, well I text you later Jim, I really have to run though I promised my roommate that I would be back soon but coffee tomorrow sounds really good!"  
"I will text you later then (Y/N), have fun and be safe"  
With that he left.  
It's strange how you can meet someone, spend a small amount of time with them and then suddenly change your outlook on things. It's crazy but it's true.


	2. Coffee date with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim helps you out at work and it gets a little more than eventful!

When you got back to 221b Baker Street you were exhausted. You locked the front door so Mrs Hudson didn't have to later and you walked up the stairs into the living room to tell Sherlock that you where back. 

"What took you so long (Y/N)?" he asked, 

"I got chatting to someone outside the hospital, seems nice enough!" You said, he really didn't have to know much more than that at this stage, you had only met him once, you don't even know if you like the guy yet!

"You're going to meet with him at lunch tomorrow," he proclaimed

"How... never mind actually, look I am so that's a bonus for work tomorrow but I don't even know if I like him yet!" you defended, he seemed satisfied with your answer and went back to his 'Mind Palace'. 

You thought now would be the perfect opportunity to have a shower, grab your book and head to bed but apparently someone didn't think so. You had just stepped out the shower when you heard footsteps outside the bathroom door. You thought Sherlock would just be grabbing something to look at under the microscope at so you ignored it. All of a sudden, the door slammed open and Sherlock ran into the bathroom taking you by surprise and making you cover yourself up extremely quickly. 

"What the HELL are you doing in here Sherlock?" you yelled at the curly haired man standing in front of you. 

"I heard noises and thought I would make sure you were OK!" He said, looking a little hurt, 

"It's alright, I'm fine just singing to myself, but I have a question, how did you get in I locked the bathroom door!" 

"I may have disabled the lock a long time ago!" He said, shifting slightly making him look even more guilty. "You have a beautiful singing voice!" He said suddenly. This made you wonder what was going on, Sherlock never complimented anyone nor look guilty unless his acting skills were particularly good that day. 

"Thank you Sherlock." A long silence took over the room until you broke it. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah it's... good! I'm going to let you get dressed now, sorry!" He said before rushing out and quickly running into his room.

You fell asleep that night wondering what was going on with Sherlock.

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you woke up early so you could have enough time to look even half decent for you lunch date today with Jim.

You had just finished getting ready when a text came through on your phone, the text read:

_Morning (Y/N), I hope today is still alright for us. I will pick you up later at 1pm exactly please don't be late otherwise you might not get back until later ;) See you later - JM xx_

As soon as you had read it you couldn't help but smile at the sneaky comment he had left in the middle of the text. You decided to grab a taxi and text him from there. 

Once the taxi had set off for St. Bart's you sent a text saying:

_Morning to you too, I'm on my way to work at the moment and yes today is fine for me still though I must say being slightly late might not be so bad ;) I'll meet you outside reception at 1pm, can't wait - (Y/N) xx_

Once you were satisfied with the text you sat back and let the taxi take you to work. 

~~~~~~~~~

Your lunch break took what seemed like forever to arrive but eventually the clock read 12:58. You made your way to the bathroom to reapply your makeup and put your hair in a high ponytail (Or whatever quick style you prefer). You got to your locker and grabbed your phone and purse and left for reception.

It was 1:01pm when you arrived at reception and Jim was waiting inside the building for you.

"Hey!" You said

"Wow you look amazing!" He said making you blush slightly. "Shall we?" he asked offering you his arm which you took gratefully, he was a real gentleman.

~~~~~~~~~

You arrived at the coffee shop and took at seat outside the shop. He went and ordered both his and your coffee's. He arrived a little while later with them and placed them on the table.

"So how has work for you been today?" He asked

"It's been quite boring, no new bodies to inspect, no postmortems to conduct, and again I've been alone for the whole day, I don't mind it, it's just it gets... well..."

"Lonely" he interjected,

"Yes exactly, I get lonely and I just want to work with someone and enjoy myself."

"I could join you at work when I don't have anything on if you would like, because I sometimes get lonely!" he said

"I would like that, if it isn't too much trouble!" You said, "So what is it that you do?" You asked

"Well, that's a long story. Do you know about Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah he's my flatmate, we've known each other since university!"

"Well I kind of do a job like him, a private helper kind of thing, you might like to join me one day!" He said

"I would like that, I've helped Sherlock before so I have some sort of experience."

 You looked down at your watch. "Oh no, the time, my boss said if I was late again she would fire me! I need to go!" 

"I'll join you I don't have any work on at the moment!" 

"That sounds great!" 

~~~~~~~~~

A little while later you had gotten back to work and Jim was sitting, helping you test chemicals. It turns out he also studied chemistry at university but in Ireland not England. 

All of a sudden, your boss Shelley stormed into the lab and stared at you. "(Y/N) get over here now!" She yelled. 

You sauntered your way over to her. 

"(Y/N) where is your postmortem for Ms Fied?" 

"I wasn't given any paperwork on that! No one has come in today and the only proper work I've had this week was yesterday, the rest of the week I've been testing chemicals for any event that may come up!" You defended

"You are lying the body came in last night and I left the paperwork on your desk. I made sure of it!" Shelley said 

"You can check the lab, you can check my desk, you can check anywhere in this damn hospital but you won't find me in possession of the paperwork!" You said, you could tell Shelley was getting more and more irritated at you. 

She grabbed the gun in her pocket and held it up to your face. This is when Jim payed proper attention to the situation in front of him. 

"You have caused me too much damn trouble in this workplace. Being late yesterday, bringing this weird man into the lab, it looks like you've just picked him up off of the street and brought him into a sterile environment to see how the other half of this world lives!" 

"That's enough Shelley!" You said

"I meant I never actually wanted to hire you but when I 'accidentally killed Molly' I knew I couldn't risk anyone finding out, so I knew I would have to hire you then kill you at the right time. And that time is now!" 

"I said that was enough Shelley!" You yelled

Suddenly you heard a shot go off, you were expecting to feel pain and fall to the floor losing consciousness as Shelley just looked on and Jim tried to help you but that didn't happen.

You opened your eyes, which you didn't realize were squeezed shut when you felt a warm hand touch yours. Jim was holding your hand and Shelley was lying on the floor dead. 

"It's okay now (Y/N), you're fine. While I'm with you I won't let anyone hurt you. No one will hurt you!" He whispered into your ear, kissing your temple and holding you close to comfort you. 

Suddenly the door slammed open from behind you. You turned to see Sherlock standing there. 

"(Y/N) are you OK?" He asked, he sounded out of breath probably from running after hearing the shot, 

"I'm fine Sherlock but only due to Jim here!" 

Jim turned around to face Sherlock. The pair stared at you, silence enveloped the room until Sherlock yelled "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MURDERER!" 

I looked at Jim pleadingly and held his hand tighter. "Don't go!" 

"Sherlock, you can't yell at people like that! I like Jim he cares for me, which is more than you've ever done for me!" you said

"I'm sorry (Y/N)," 

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Why over these last couple of days have you been overprotective, jumpy and controlling over me?"

Sherlock didn't reply he just looked down at the floor. 

"Fine, I'll meet you back at home after my shift now just leave me and Jim!" You said 

Sherlock slowly walked out of the lab without a second glance back. 

"Thank you Jim!" You said, "But why did you kill her?"

"Because she was going to kill you! I couldn't deal with that, not right now!" He said placing a quick kiss on your cheek. 

"You never answered my question, what do you do for a living?"

"There's a reason I haven't told you yet and you're not going to like it, so just don't call the police!" 

"What is it?" You asked, getting more and more intrigued by the second

"Okay so you know I said I was like Sherlock?" He said, you nodded slowly. "Well he's a consulting detective, the police contact him when they need his help, I'm the opposite. I get called by members of the public, corrupt cops even the occasional person from high up to kill people who are the opposition, a threat etc and I call myself a.."

"Consulting Criminal!" you interrupted,

"Exactly... you're not... mad, are you?" He asked hesitantly 

"No it's just I'm not used to it, it's going to take a lot of getting used to that's all. I just..." 

He interrupted you this time "I know, I just... Everything I've done for you and everything I've said to you is completely true. I really do enjoy you're company and I think you're beautiful and kind-hearted and just perfect but I've fallen for you, I don't want to hurt you're perfect self!"

"Jim listen to me, I don't agree with you killing people at all but I think I'm falling for you and I don't know why but I can't stay mad at you!"

"I can't let you fall for me. I just can't. I do like you really but I can't do this, I can't hurt you. I'm sorry I need to leave. Goodbye (Y/N)!" He said before walking out the door of the lab and outside into the storm outside. 

You started to cry. You let the tears fall freely. He killed people, he hurt them but you still liked him. How is it possible for this to happen. You decided to pack up for the evening and clear up the body of Shelley. 

When you got home you just walked over to Sherlock and hugged him tightly. "He left Sherlock, I liked him!" You said letting the tears fall again. His arms wrapped around you and he brushed the tears away from your eyes. "Hey Sherlock," 

"Hm?"

"You never answered my question, Why are you suddenly being so protective of me?"

"It's obvious (Y/N)!" He yelled 

"I can't see it though can I?" You yelled back at him 

The anger had built up inside both of you, he threw a book at you but you caught it and threw it back at him. He dodged it and it knocked over some of his paperwork. 

"You idiot!" He yelled

"What is it then Mr. I'm SO clever that no one else is capable of anything I can do!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He yelled. "I love you!" he said quieter. 

"You... you love me?"

"Yes, I do!" he said 

"F...For how long?" you asked 

"I don't know, I think I first realized it the other week." he said in a quiet voice 

"I...I like you too!" You said in a quiet voice "Liked anyway. You where a complete dick today and it's put me off!" You said 

"I think I need some sleep!" You said, climbing the stairs to the comfort of your bed. 

~~ Jim's POV~~

I ran away from the building and straight back to my home. I opened the door and saw Sebastian, my best sniper. "I'm going to be upstairs now, you can go!" I said, sure enough Seb left. 

I got into the shower and let the tears fall. I'm in love with that girl, she's changed my outlook on life, I didn't want to make her unhappy with my lifestyle, I feel like an absolute idiot for letting a girl like that go. She is everything I ever want! She makes me happy. I want her to be happy and I feel like if she was with me she wouldn't be. 

_I was running down the corridors of my secret base after hearing a shot go off from the other side. I was alone or so I thought. I ran into the next room and saw her there. She was laying on the floor, (Y/N) was laying there in a pool of her own blood, I bent down and checked her pulse but it wasn't there. She had died. The girl I love was no longer by my side. I had let my guard down, I had stopped caring. But now she's gone I see how much I love her and how much I miss her. I looked up at who had shot her. It was me._

I sat up quickly, sweating. I was in bed though. It was all a dream. I miss her more than I care to say. I looked at the time 3:45am. I sighed to myself, why did I have to meet her that day. I needed to know if she was OK. I can't go another day without her, this is stupid it's only been a couple of hours but I don't care I'm too in love with her.

I texted her: 

_(Y/N), I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry I said what I did I was just crazy. I love you! Please forgive me. - JM xxx_

 

 


	3. Decisions with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are always difficult to make. The sociopath, the psychopath, both or neither. Which is it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/L/N) means Your Last Name  
> (Y/N/N) means Your nickname

You woke up at 5:30am after a good long rest. As you turned off your alarm you noticed you had a text. When you opened it you saw it was from Jim. Did you still love him? Yes of course you did. Were you alright with what he called his work? No of course not but your brain decided that it wasn't important right now. 

You decided to reply to the text and focus on getting to work. You hadn't told anyone about Shelley's murder last night and you were hoping for no one to find out for a little while at least. You got showered, dressed and headed out to work saying goodbye to Sherlock in the meantime who gave you an awkward hug. "We'll talk later Sherlock, Have fun with the case and I'll see you when I get back OK?" 

"Okay, thanks for being understanding (Y/N)!" He said back giving you a small smile. 

You arrived at work and checked in with the receptionists. After you had put your things in your locker and put your lab coat on, you made your way into the lab itself. 

When you walked in you saw the silhouette of someone standing in the dark. "May I help you?" You asked, 

"Oh (Y/N), How I've missed your sweet sweet voice!" The Irish man spoke,

"Moriarty?" you asked,

"The one and only," he answered, "I see you didn't reply to my text!" 

"I didn't because we're not together!"

"We'll see about that princess!"

You felt a pinprick in your neck then everything went black as you fell to the floor. The lights suddenly turned on but you couldn't see anything.

~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up in a bed that wasn't your own. Your wrist had a bandage on and plasters were littering your leg. The pain in your neck had now subsided but now you had a headache like if you had just woken up with a really bad hangover. The door opened and a man you had never seen before entered. "Excuse me, sir, what am I doing here?" You asked,

"Well Miss (Y/L/N) you are here until I am instructed to let you go on my master's orders. Until then I am to keep you here. Oh and my name is Sebastian but you can call me Seb when my boss isn't around!" He said

"Well it's nice to meet you Seb!" You said "Just out of curiosity who is your boss?"

"His name is Jim Moriarty but I think you know each other from what I overheard him talking about last night!" Seb said

"So I am being kept prisoner!" You said

"Well in theory yes, but don't worry I've taken the liberty of bringing your clothes over here and some furniture you may find to make you feel 'at home'" he said

Your mind instantly went to Sherlock. Last night he was behaving like a child but then he confessed your love to him, you wanted to be in a relationship with him but you wanted to be in a relationship with Jim up until he ended it. However if what he said was true then he wanted you back. You felt bad for Sherlock, you said you were going to talk to him tonight and now you've been kidnapped and taken to someone's house who may or may not be pining for you. Everything is so confusing.

"Thanks Seb, can you tell Jim to come in here when he can, I need to speak with him!" You said

"Certainly (Y/N)" He said before turning to go fetch Jim,

"Oh and Seb wait, please call me (Y/N/N)!" Seb nodded at your comment and then left you alone,

A few minutes later Jim entered the room. "Ah princess, it's good to see you up!" He said 

"Umm... thanks. Anyway that's not what I was going to talk to you about. You see the thing is, is that I wanted to not be kidnapped today, couldn't you just text me saying that you need to talk to me. I'm not that uncontactable!"

"I needed you here, I didn't want to hurt you but I had to get you here and I knew you wouldn't cooperate, this was the only way, but before you ask, yes I do still really like you!" 

"I don't know what to say Jim, you say this then you go and break my heart then less than a day later you want me back I don't get you!" 

"I'm sorry (Y/N), I... I don't want you to be scared or hurt or.. or"

"Nevermind of that, I don't care about that all that I care about is being safe and right now, I just want to be left alone. But before you go, tell me this, where are we?"

"I don't want you running out you're injured!" he protested, 

Once Jim had left you peeped through the gap in the door, luckily no one was there. 

You grabbed your phone, keys and money and ran outside the house into the street, you spotted a taxi and quickly got in it. 

You told the driver to get to Baker Street and fast. Once you'd payed the driver and got out the taxi you ran up the steps of 221b. 

You ran into your flat where Sherlock was just about to leave, you almost ran into him as you got through the door. 

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" he asked

"M..Moriarty, I arrived at w..work and he was standing in the room. I had money, keys and my phone on me luckily, he moved some of my furniture and clothes over to his. I ran away when he wasn't looking and got here as soon as I could. I...I'm scared Sherlock!" You said, tears threatening to spill from your eyes, he held you close, 

"It's okay now (Y/N), I've got you. No one can hurt you while I'm here!" he said, he placed his hand under your chin, and wiped the tears away from your face. He slowly leaned down to place his lips on your's. 

At the last minute you pulled away. "What are you doing?" you asked, 

"I...I thought that, I thought that you wanted me... I" 

"You're trying to take advantage me when I'm at my most vulnerable! How dare you Holmes, how dare you!" 

You ran up to your room to see a familiar face in your room. Laying on your bed. 

"I told you not to go!" He said 

"I wanted to be at home!" you said plainly 

"Well I know that but that still isn't an excuse for going against me!" 

"Actually you can't tell me how to behave, I can behave how I want I don't need a man to do that for me!" 

"If you want to be like that fine but you will soon enough see how much you miss me!" He said before laughing manically, 

"Look Moriarty, all of last night I was thinking of you, I was heartbroken I think that I had fallen too fast for you. I know what I'm doing but I don't think I can do this with you if you are going to be like this with me. I know you were thinking about me last night because of the bags under you eyes and the fact that you texted me at 3 in the morning." 

You sunk down on your bed, with your head in your hands. "You know in some way I wish I hadn't met you that day but at the same time I know that my life would be so boring without you!" You said. 

"I feel the same!" He said, "This time I am being honest with you."

"I don't know what to do!" You said accepting defeat

"Neither do I, I like you a lot but I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me. I think that maybe I do love you!" 

"I can't do this not right now. I...I'm sorry. I do like you but I think I need a bit of time. Just to make sure that I know what I'm doing. I want to be sure that's all! I do like you."

"I understand it's fine. I will leave you alone now and not follow you everywhere. If you need me you know where I am!" He said before turning and leaving. 

Once he had left you started to cry. You loved Jim, loved him so much but sometimes you need to be strong and sure about your decisions. This is one of those times. 


	4. Confronting with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the two of you last spoke something happens that will change the feelings with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/I) means Your Initials.

You went home and went straight to your room. You sat down on the bed and resumed your crying, you didn't know how long you'd been in there but you gathered it was quite a while when you heard a concerned Sherlock knocking at your door. "(Y/N) are you OK?" he asked, 

You didn't reply, you just wanted to be alone with your favorite book. Sherlock wanted to make sure you were okay considering that he had deduced when you came home that you had been crying and it wasn't due to him. 

He opened the door and poked his head round the corner of it. He sat down on the bed next to you and brought you into a hug. "What happened?" He asked gently, 

"He wanted to get back together with me but I wasn't sure and now I'm worried he won't come back!" You managed to say,

"(Y/N), you're such a sweet, beautiful girl and he was lucky to have met you, I can say this myself, I am the second luckiest guy in the world right now!" 

"Who's the first?" You asked innocently,

"Moriarty of course, I hate him and you know that I would do anything to stop him but I just want you to be happy. And if I'm the reason you're not happy then I couldn't live with myself. I still love you but I want your happiness to be pure not forced. He will come back, you haven't lost him trust me. If I was him I would wait until the world ended just to see your face again!" 

"Aw Sherlock, you're so sweet. I couldn't do this without you. But just to let you know if Moriarty wasn't in the picture..." 

"I know!" Sherlock cut in, 

"Come here," you said pulling him into a hug, you kissed his cheek. He kissed yours in return. "You will always be in my heart even if you aren't my boyfriend, you'll be in my heart!"

"You will always be in mine!" he replied. 

Suddenly the Titanic theme started to play from your phone. "Umm.. sorry I'll just get that!" you said, quickly running to the phone. 

"Hello?" you asked to the voice on the other side of the phone, 

"Hello is the Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?" the voice asked, 

"Yes it is, what can I help you with?" 

"This is about your parents," 

"What about my parents?"

"Your mum is in a critical condition at St. Bart's and your dad has regrettably passed away!" 

"What....H..How?" 

"A car crash, look I'm only the messenger, how quickly can you get here?"

"Um, I'm on my way right now, I'll be about 5 minutes. Thank you for telling me!" you said, putting down the phone 

"Sherlock I need to get to St. Bart's right now. I'm sorry, I need to go!" 

You left the comfort of your room to put on your coat and scarf. You put your shoes back on and walked outside to try and grab a taxi. None were about and the one's that were weren't stopping. You had no other choice but to walk there, doubling the amount of time it would take for you to get there. 

You arrived 20 minutes after you had left the flat. You had identified your dad's body as his and you had visited you mum. She wasn't awake as she was placed in a medically induced coma for a better chance of her recovering. 

You started to walk back to your flat thinking of how everything that was right in your life has now gone. You had felt as if today was just make (Y/N) cry day. You had already had enough. You managed to pull yourself together and walk the rest of the way back to your flat without collapsing. 

As soon as you got back you fell straight to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed since you last spoke to Moriarty and your dad had passed and only 5 days since you had been told your mum had passed too. You hadn't spoken to Moriarty but you thought about him all the time. Little did you know that someone had been doing the same thing. Jim was thinking about you constantly and he had remembered the night after you last spoke that he had planted cameras in your flat for 2 reasons. 1) he wanted to check on Sherlock and 2) he cared about you and wanted to make sure you were safe. 

He opened the app on his computer and played the video stream from yesterday. He saw you sitting in your chair crying into your hands and a tub of unopened box of ice cream to your side. The tea next to you hadn't been touched either. Sherlock approached you and saw him plant a kiss on the side of your head. He placed a plate of toast and butter next to you. He skipped parts of the video and about several hours after the last clip he played he saw that you hadn't eaten anything, or drunk anything for that matter. He was getting worried and decided to tap into a live stream of what was happening now. He opened the video and saw that you were still in your chair. You had dark circles under your eyes and you looked helpless as you were asleep. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, probably on another case. He looked at you and could only feel pure love for you. He picked up his phone and texted:

_I hope you will eat something soon, I don't want you to be hungry. I didn't want to come round and wake you up you looked so peaceful. -JM xx_

He looked at it, re-reading it in his mind. It was creepy no matter how you interpret it. He wanted to change it but he couldn't think how else to word it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pressed send. He watched as the phone screen next to you lit up. It didn't wake you which Jim was kind of happy about but he wanted you to be alright and not depressed. He decided to leave it and close the live stream. 

~~~~~~~~~

You woke up an hour after the text from Jim was sent through. You looked at the screen that was in your hand and looked at the text. It was really creepy but you were happy that he was in contact with you and that he cared for you. You decided to text back:

_Why thank you Jim for your interest. I don't want the toast, I don't want to eat. I've missed you though. I hope that you will come and visit me soon I'm getting bored sitting around here waiting for something to happen the whole day! - (Y/I) xx_

A short while later you saw that he had replied to you. 

_I've missed you to. Why don't you want to eat it? But maybe we can schedule a date for tomorrow night around 7pm. I'll pick you up. Wear something easy to take off! - JM xxx_

_You got it. I can't wait. I don't want to eat the toast because makes me feel ill and makes me throw up.- (Y/I) xx_

_Babe I will take you to a lovely dinner tomorrow and if you don't feel well after it then I will stay with you until you feel better. I want to do this for you, I've missed you and I regret not getting in contact sooner. You looked so peaceful while you sleep and you looked so pretty! I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow! - JM xxxx_

Tomorrow was going to be very fun indeed. 


End file.
